


Однажды в Банке спермы (Once at The spermbank)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 17, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sam is 13, sperm bank, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Может это и глупая идея, но им нужны деньги, а все, что ему придется сделать - это подрочить в глупую чашечку. Но, чтобы сделать это, ему нужно, чтобы его член сотрудничал с ним.





	Однажды в Банке спермы (Once at The spermbank)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A little help?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536217) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



> Заявка: Дину только исполняется 17, и он проигрывает все деньги, что отец оставил им. Вынужденный как-то заработать, он берет свое фальшивое удостоверение личности и идет в ближайший банк спермы, а тринадцатилетний Сэмми ждет его в комнате ожидания. Дин лажает и никак не может заполнить емкость для сбора спермы и теперь ему нужна помощь, чтобы довести дело до конца. Он зовет Сэмми, потому что не знает, что делать, и Сэм помогает ему заполнить емкость. (Если Дин был бы голым, это было бы жарко, хотя, зачем бы ему раздеваться в спермобанке?) 
> 
> Winmance: Мне действительно понравилась эта заявка, но боюсь, что меня унесло немного не в ту степь. Это порно, просто порно. Дрочка, dirty talk и куча неприличного трения.  
> Сэму - 13, Дину - 17 ||weecest||  
> Дари: Ну, читайте, господа, даже не знаю, что тут еще можно сказать.

— Самая тупая идея, которая вообще когда-либо приходила тебе на ум, — прошептал Сэм со скрещенными на груди руками.

Дин не был уверен, почему Сэм так зол на него за то, что он собирался сделать. Не похоже, что он собирался сделать что-то плохое, вроде ограбления. Вообще-то, это даже нечто хорошее, что-то, что может помочь людям, желающим обзавестись семьей, это сделало бы их счастливыми. Так почему Сэм так сучил из-за этого?

 — Вот и нет, — Дин пытался защищаться, — Это служение обществу, ты должен гордиться мною.  
 — Чем я должен гордиться? Тем, что ты подрочишь?

Дин нахмурился, прежде чем дать Сэму подзатыльник. Сэм собирался дать ему сдачи, но открылась дверь, и медсестра дала Дину знак заходить.

 — Пожелай мне удачи.  
 — Иди к черту, — ответил Сэм, показывая Дину фак.

Дин ухмыльнулся и ушел вслед за женщиной, которая направилась в глубь комнаты. Инструкции оказались довольно просты: он входит в комнату, берет журналы, если ему нужно, наполняет емкость, и все. Ничего больше, ничего меньше.

И вот прошло уже полчаса, а Дин все еще не может наполнить стаканчик. У него даже не встал, несмотря на то, сколько бы он не смотрел на порно перед собой или пытался бы представить себя в разных сценариях. Ничего не срабатывало. Его член словно и не собирался твердеть, а если у него так и не встанет, значит он не получит деньги. Что означает, что Сэм останется голодным, что никак, ну никак не должно было произойти.

 — Сукин сын! — простонал он, заправляя член обратно в штаны прежде чем подойти к двери и откыть ее ровно на столько, чтобы была возможность увидеть комнату ожидания, где Сэм терпеливо дожидался его, — Псс, — позвал он осторожно, — Псс, Сэм!

Сэм нахмурился, но поднял голову, инстинктивно смотря в сторону комнаты с Дином.  
Дин махнул ему подойти, но Сэм выглядел действительно неуверенным. Конечно. Его позвал брат в комнату, где он должен дрочить сейчас. Но, в любом случае, он все же подошел, стараясь быть незамеченным никем.

 — Что такое? — спрашивает он, закрывая за собой дверь.  
 — Я не могу кончить.  
 — О, Дин! Это отвратительно! — Сэм скорчил гримасу, выражая свое неприятие.  
 — Да, но я не знаю, что делать.

Сэм посмотрел на него мягко, как всегда, когда Дин чувствовал себя не так уверенно. Дин помнит, как, когда Сэму было два и Дин чувствовал себя подавленно или был расстроен чем-то, Сэм просто смотрел на него своими глазами, и Дин мог чувствовать всю ту любовь и восхищение, что Сэм испытывал к нему, и Дину сразу становилось лучше. Хотя он был уверен, что в этот раз это не сработает.

 — Может… Может я могу помочь?  
 — Как?  
 — Ты… Ты доверяешь мне?  
 — Конечно доверяю, больше, чем кому-либо.

Сэм улыбнулся перед тем, как подойти ближе к Дину, он встал между его ног так, что между их лицами осталась всего пара дюймов. Дин мог ощущать горячее дыхание Сэма на своем лице, чувствовать запах его шампуня и видеть цвет его глаз — словно его собственная маленькая радуга.

 — Можешь снять свою одежду? — Сэм шептал, будто кто-то еще мог слышать их.

Дин ничего не уточнил, просто сделал так, как Сэм попросил. И вот он уже полностью голый на стуле, младший брат между его ног. Его руки сами по себе движутся к бедрам Сэма, блядь, он выглядит таким уязвимым, но Дин чувствует все эти мышцы. Если он только захочет, Сэм уложит его за пару секунд.

 — Закрой глаза и постарайся представить кого-то, кого находишь горячим. Может быть ту последнюю официантку, ну, знаешь, с рыжими волосами, — он свел колени Дина и сел на них, член Дина оказался зажат между ними, — Думай о её губах, таких розовых и пухлых, о том, какие у нее были длинные ноги, какая красивая она была.

Дин пытался просто погрузиться в голос Сэма и представить ту девчонку, но все, что возникало у него в мозгу, это то, что губы Сэма красивее, ноги длиннее, что Сэм красивый, намного более, чем она, чем кто бы то ни был. И что Сэм на его коленях прямо сейчас, и то, о чем он думал месяцами, становится реальностью.

 — Представил её? — Дин кивнул и почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его правого соска. Это пальцы Сэма, сжимающие кожу ровно настолько, чтобы можно было почувствовать их присутствие, — О, они так затвердели для меня, — прошептал Сэм прежде чем наклониться и лизнуть один из них, — Думай о ней, о том, что ты чувствовал, когда она делала так.  
 — Девчонки не играют с моими сосками.  
Дин застонал, его глаза все еще были закрыты.  
 — О… Мне прекратить?  
 — Нет. Пожалуйста.

Он был уверен, что Сэм улыбнулся, но он не мог проверить это, взглянув. Если он откроет глаза, то убедится, что это реально. Сэм всосал его сосок сильнее, заставляя Дина застонать громче. Он и понятия не имел, что его соски такие чувствительные.

По какой-то причине, то, что он ничего не видел, заставляло все ощущаться намного интенсивнее. Он даже не представлял, что Сэм сделает дальше, что делает сейчас, и он просто дрожал при мысли о том, сколько власти сейчас в руках у Сэма.

Он почувствовал, как губы прижимаются к его, и тут же открыл рот, ожидая поцелуя, которого не последовало. Руки Сэма теперь на его члене, а губы скользят по шее, никак не дотрагиваясь до него в полную силу, просто слегка прижимаясь, и это сводит его с ума. Он хочет открыть глаза, прижать Сэма к стенке и выцеловать из него всю дурь.

 — Она, наверное, гладила тебя сильнее, и если это так, то она делала это неправильно, не так ли? Тебе нравится ме-е-едленно, — он шептал, захватывая мочку Дина губами, — Очень ме-е-едленно.

Руки Дина все еще на Сэмовой талии, и он не мог не усилить свою хватку, притягивая Сэма еще ближе к себе. Сэм вскрикнул от удивления, но быстро был заткнут губами Дина, и теперь его руки в волосах Дина, сталкивая их головы вместе, пока Дин трется о ткань джинсов Сэма. Если он продолжит, то натрет себе все, но Дину плевать.

 — Блядь, ты такой восхитительный. Такой чертовски восхитительный, — он стонет, заставляя извиваться на его коленях.  
 — А ты тупой. Просто сделай это уже. Все, о чем я могу думать, это то, что у них у всех будет твоя сперма внутри, тогда как я не могу получить этого, — Сэм говорит, целуя каждый миллиметр Диновой кожи, до которого может добраться. Ни один из них не отдает себе отчета в том, что они делают. Кто делает, что и с кем, но это не имеет значения, потому что все, что Дин испытывал раньше и вполовину не так хорошо, как это, — Хочешь кончить?  
 — Да, блядь, да, — Дин ускоряется, стискивая Сэма в объятиях так сильно, словно пытается вплавить их тела друг в друга. Он вскрикивает и кончает, тяжело выплескиваясь в стаканчик, который держит Сэм.

Их дыхание медленно выравнивается, Сэм все еще сидит на его коленях, прижимаясь к нему. Дин не знает, что сказать, да и стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. Но те слова Сэма… Неужели Сэм действительно этого хочет?

 — Ну что ж, ты наполнил стаканчик, — смеется Сэм, и, конечно, емкость переполнена, часть вылилась Сэму на колени.  
 — Черт, прости.  
Сэм смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом собирает его сперму пальцем и кладет его в рот, слизывая все под ошарашенным взглядом Дина.  
 — Я-  
Их прерывает стук в дверь, заставляя обоих подпрыгнуть от неожиданности  
 — Дерьмо, — шепчет Дин, ссаживая Сэма и натягивая на себя одежду так быстро, как только умеет.  
Он протягивает стаканчик девушке, открыв дверь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было передать его ей.  
 — Вы в порядке? — спрашивает она, выглядя обеспокоенно.  
 — Да, все в порядке, эм, можно мне еще немного времени? Мне просто… нужно немного времени.  
 — Конечно, — она улыбается и уходит.

Дин выдыхает, упираясь лбом в дверь.

 — Мы можем пойти съесть по бургеру? Я проголодался, — спрашивает Сэм, выкидывая салфетку, которую он только что использовал, чтобы вытереть свой член, в мусорное ведро.


End file.
